Team LILC
by yangtastic.girl
Summary: Team LILC is an original team created to help save the World of Remnant. The team consists of Luna, Iris, Lucifer and Coral, a bunch of second years who all have their reasons for joining Beacon. After the Fall of Beacon, they connected with Team RWBY and they started sharing their backstories. Will Team LILC become closer, or distant themselves from the people they call friends?
1. The Emotional Eclipse

**Big thanks to rasfruitin for proof reading this chapter. Make sure you check his stories out for some actually good fanfiction. Cheers to my writing partner for doing a collab. She will be getting an account soon so watch out for that. Anyway enjoy this pile of crap. :)**

**Chapter 1: The Emotional Eclipse.**

"Can you tell us your story?" Asked Ruby, eager to find out more about her old school's legends. It was after the Fall of Beacon and everyone was still anxious about the previous events but they tried to block out their negatives. No one wanted to invite anymore Grimm. The night was darker than most and around a campfire sat Team RWBY, an underclassmen team that broke almost all the rules every day, and Team LILC, an upperclassman team of strange people. The broken moon floated above them in the sky, covered mostly by the gloomy clouds. It set a scene that showed what showed what they had all been through. They were surrounded by trees and the wildlife as they had nowhere else to go. Because of the Fall of Beacon, they were ran out of the Kingdom and had no time to make it to a village before night fall. Plus, the other teams were nowhere to be found which only added to the anxious and fearful feelings. They continued talking though, knowing they couldn't lose sight of the goal for them at the moment. That was to survive and preferably not lead the Grimm go them. "Hmm sure kid, what do you wanna know?" Asked a woman whose voice was deeper than most females. Her voice had a slight hint of confidence, but mostly a loving feeling. It was, of course, the famous Luna Lancastro, the leader of Team LILC. "Well what do you want to know?" Her voice was posh and proper due to her family and her past. Luna had no time for slang or improper language as she was raised to be elegant and make no mistakes. She wasn't the type to try force those was onto others, as long as she can understand them, she was content. "Can we know everyone's past?" Questioned Weiss, intrigued by her idols' lives. Weiss knew Luna, her family. Not well, but her mother had said stories of a gifted royal family that were valiant warriors. To meet one of the people from her childhood heroes was amazing, it made her feel like a kid away. In some way that disgusted Weiss, in another it reminded her of Ruby. Team LILC, or mist of them anyway, shared a smile. It seemed to be a small coping mechanism for what was soon to come. With a nod from all of Team LILC, Team RWBY got comfy as they knew it would be a long story from each. Their thoughts began to rest as they forgot about the Grimm and the pain they'd all experienced, focusing on only the stories for the night.

"Shall we start with the leader?" Was heard from a small woman from the team. It was of course Iris Navarro, the more confident one of the group. As she spoke, she turned in the direction of Luna to see if it was alright. "Sure, why not?" Answered Luna, as she stood up and stepped towards the younger students. "So as you all know, I am Luna Lancastro, the leader of Team LILC. I am usually a secretive person, but I will be straight with you all this time. Here is my story…" Luna stood in front of everyone, still wearing her fighting gear. She had her basic white tee on which was covered by her jet black leather jacket that had too many pockets to count. On the bottom half, she wore tight black pants with just enough space to move quickly, followed by her dirty brown combat boots, battle scars and all. Her short, silver hair flowed in the wind and some of it blew across her face, which Luna kept moving out of the way. The most intriguing part of Luna was her eyes. From one of her previous battles, Luna was scarred and unable to forget her defeat as she was left with a blind eye which was dull and engulfed in grey. However, her other eye was full of life and a lovely deep blue colour. Luna protected herself with some armour on her torso and arms and her sword handle could be seen over her shoulder. Luna's skin was paler than most and would make you think she lived in the North Pole. Her figure was around average, however she had a tiny waist and no fat whatsoever. The final detail that Luna added to her look was a silver bracelet which was decorated with tiny diamonds around the centre of the bracelet. It was a gift from her father which she kept close to the heart due to her circumstances with her parents.

"It all started on my 8th birthday, the one day where I could escape all my responsibilities and just enjoy the time with my family. Growing up was always difficult for me as I was part of the Royal Family, which meant I always had something to stick to and no fun at any point. My parents weren't that strict on me and sometimes broke the rules just so they could see me happy. For a long time, they had tried so hard to be able to celebrate my birthday with me in a way I actually wanted to and that year they finally had the approval. On that same year was the first Lunar Eclipse I would ever get to experience, and to make it better it landed on my birthday. My parents decided to take me to see it, so around night time, exactly 2:55am, we set off to see it in person. The scene was magical, we had a blanket to lay on in the wilderness and barely any guards watching over us. Big mistake though.. I ended up falling asleep and my parents didn't want to risk waking me up so they let me sleep as they helped keep guard on the surrounding area. At around 5am, I was awoken by the sound of fighting and screams. Since I was only a child, I was not as good at fighting and I was weak but that did not stop me from trying. I found the first possible item for a weapon, which turned out to be a stick, and went to see what was happening. The sight was traumatic, for anyone. In front of me stood a heep of dead bodies, which turned out to be our guards, that were all surrounded by blood and fallen weapons. As I continued looking, I saw the scariest looking woman ever, that I now know was Salem, holding my father up in the air and kicking my mother away. I had no clue what to do so I just stood still. As I tried to think of what to do, I kept looking at Salam as she did more and more damage to my father. Suddenly, my mother started to get up and managed to direct me to safety and as soon as she did, I left without looking back. I managed to take myself all the way home and I sat in the castle, refusing to go out or eat or just do anything at all. That was until I met Coral."

Team RWBY just stared in shock, it was a lot of information to take in at once and they still had more to learn. You could see just by looking at them the amount of sympathy they had for Luna. Team LILC shared looks between each other and decided what to do next. "So, I know I gave you guys a lot of information so if you have any questions, please ask away." Luna could see the eagerness in Team RWBY's expressions and she knew she definitely had some questions to answer. "How did you get the scar on your eye?" Questioned Blake, curious why she still didn't know what happened. Luna took in a deep breath and looked to her teammates for help. "How about I answer that?" Asked Iris as she saw the cry for help from Luna. Luna let a smile form on her face and prepared herself to tell the tale from a long time ago. Her story was cut off for a second as a deep cough was heard, causing everyone to turn to the gloomiest figure sat up in the tree, his shoulder length black hair waving in the same motion as the leaves. He snarled to them all and then looked away, the attention quickly returning to Luna to hear the last of her story.

"It happened on our first mission. We had only recently became Team LILC and were still becoming used to our teammates fighting styles and weapons. However, Ozpin decided to send us on a mission - before most of the others in our year - and that was to get rid of some Grimm from the surrounding area. Ozpin needed to see how good we were when under pressure and this was his perfect opportunity. Unfortunately for Luna, there was someone from her past that she had not prepared for and that was one of Salem's men that came to finish the job from years ago. None of us knew about the incident so we just continued to fight the Grimm as we thought Luna had the Faunus under control. And for your information, that Faunus was Tyrian. Luna was frozen on the spot but no one had noticed, causing her to go through her nightmare alone. Tyrian had launched an attack on Luna before I finally caught sight of him. I immediately jumped to push Luna out of the way but before I could, Tyrian had scratched the poison from his tail across Luna's eye, rendering it useless. My heart shattered as I heard a painful scream come from Luna. It was at that moment we were saved, as Ozpin and the teachers came to our rescue and doctors manage to help Luna get to safety. Ever since that day, Luna has been blind in that eye and whenever she goes to talk about it, she's reminded of her nightmare that came true."

Once again, Team RWBY couldn't form a word, reply, not even a sound as they were speechless from all that Luna has gone through. They were amazed how after everything that has happened to Luna, she is still fighting every day for a better world so no one has to go through what she did. She was inspirational to them and to Weiss. You could see that she was there most interested by this, but the others weren't far behind her. Right now though, most of the looks were not of interest, but of pity. Luna looked down to the ground as she didn't want to see the sympathy that Team RWBY had for her. The rest of Team LILC were much happier as it was doing them good by getting some secrets off their chest. They knew they could always count on their team but sometimes the more you share, the better it feels. As Iris looked around, she could see how Luna still wasn't ready for any more questions so Iris tried thinking of a solution to help Luna out. "How about we take a break from this story? It has been a long day and a ton of questions won't help either." Suggested Iris as she could tell everyone was growing tired from the events of earlier. It seemed to do the trick, or so she thought. Everyone had settled down and started their own separate discussions. However, in the corner of her eye, Luna could see that Yang had a question; so she nodded her head to allow the question to be heard. "How did Coral help you?" Was asked by Yang, causing everyone to listen and Coral and Luna to exchange glances. "I believe it's my time to talk then?" Laughed Coral, awkwardly, as he stepped in front of all the others. "Alright then..." He inhaled deeply and began his journey through the past, starting with. "I think you need to hear my tale first to help you understand..."


	2. The Silly Salmon

**Once again, thanks rasfruitin for semi checking for this chapter. Still waiting for my partner to have an account. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2:** **The Silly Salmon.**

Coral took his place in the spotlight, glancing at each of the younger girls and smiling. His eyes were a piercing brown, but had a sweet roundness to them that showed he was pretty harmless. His salmon pink hair added to the sweetness, all of him just being a big bundle of comfort. Everything except his clothes. They gave off the vibe that he was hiding something, or trying to hide something. He wore an oversized black jumper that went half way down his thigh. It also slipped over his hands and hid most of his body away. His legs were covered by ripped denim blue jeans that were the opposite of his jumper. They were short and showed off his slim and almost feminine legs, that didn't have much hair on. They were paler than the rest of his body and also showed a cluster of freckles that formed a sort of rose shape. Under his jumper was a thin and petite feminine body, with scars and dents that told a story. His story. Now it was his turn to speak. He took a hold of the situation and explained, "I think you need to hear my tale to help you understand..." He inhaled deeply and began his journey through the past.

"I wasn't born into a rich family like Luna, or Iris for that matter. I had a normal family, well, normal for me. We lived in an unknown village. Its name was Kuroyuri, you may have heard of it before. It's now a destroyed hometown with no one in. At the time, the town was lively and full of laughter. Most families would often head towards the rivers and find the pretty lilies floating upon it. I however, never got to see them. Why you are all probably wondering? Well because my mother didn't like me much. She couldn't stand the sight of me and she thought other people couldn't too. My life was mostly held in my bedroom, looking out upon the world from my window. I was a captive within my own home. Now, everyone thinks that a mother should be nice, should treat her child with love and kindness. If you think that, then you are clearly blind."

There was a sudden pause in the story as Coral realised his words. He turned to his leader and bowed his head sadly. "I didn't mean to make it seem in a bad way. You are beautiful Luna, it was just an expression." He explained with worried words, but clearly Luna was not offended. She gave him a tap on the shoulder and a soft smile to show she didn't mind. Coral smiled back and turned quickly on the heels of his dark boots and continued with a cough. "Anyway, as I was saying." Making sure he used his words more lightly this time.

"My mother didn't like me. Why, because she wanted a son and what she got was me. To her I was nothing more than a monster, Grimm. Obviously I'm not actually a Grimm, but I might as well have been one with how much she despised me. I never did anything wrong, but apparently being born was bad enough for her. I was a frail, tiny baby and stayed that way as I grew up. My body was basically that of a female. My mother needed a male to 'continue her line', so for me to be born seemed a failure. She never thought to ask if I was a guy or not. Never thought that I might not be like what I look like. Anyway, she just wasn't a nice mother. Obviously, there comes a time when all birds must leave the nest and enter a new one. That new nest is the hell every child just loves, school. Now for a guy whose body is already feared and hated by his own mother, you can tell what the kids at school thought. That's where the bullying came in. 'Your hair is a weird colour', 'you're body isn't right' and the worst of all was when they told me I shouldn't exist in this world. A big gap to jump, but that's how the kids were. They told me to basically die and for a while, a long time. It's what I wanted to happen. I'm just glad I had my father there for me. However, he couldn't stand up for me when my mother was shouting or screaming, but he could help me when she wasn't around. He... He saved my life, on many occasions. I just wish I had saved him too.

My father wasn't really liked by my mother either and when he finally stood up for me was her breaking point. After trying to attack us both out of anger, by grabbing a lamp, that she had broken the night before, and throwing it across the room to us. Then proceeding to approach us with her fists held high. It was the scariest I'd ever seen her. The scariest I'd ever seen anything and I've seen some of the most horrid Grimm's out there. Somehow, my father was able to calm her down. But I'm guessing he did nothing good since I was sent out the room and he didn't come out until an hour and a half later. He started to pack a few things and then we left, it was obvious to me that we had been kicked out. I was glad to be out of there, glad to be free, but I knew this freedom now came with a horrible price. My happiness would soon be tarnished and it was. Me and my father avoided the attack from the horseman Grimm, but I know many others were unlucky."

Coral took a moment to let the information settle in for everyone else until he finally continued. "Now we move to a few years later. We had survived up until now and were living in a new village. It was nowhere special, just a village. The house we stayed in was small and only had one bedroom. So my dad, being as kind as he is, gave me the bedroom and he rested on the couch. It was not good for his back and that's where it started. At first he stumbled when he walked. Then it proceeded to become out of breath at short distances. Soon he couldn't even get up the first step without needing a break. He was getting worse and worse by the day and I could see what was soon going to happen. My idea of the future came true. He was now no longer able to move and his body was becoming crippled and soon, well. You know what comes next. The only person who seemed to care about me anymore, left me."

This story gave Team RWBY the same feeling as Luna's, sympathetic. They felt the emotions of more sadness growing as they heard each story, sharing looks with each other to see if what they were being told was all true. Every single word of it was. Thankfully, Coral knew just how to break the awkward, sympathetic silence. "Hey, don't be getting all sad and sappy. Everyone's been through their own turmoil, it may be sad, but that fact that we're still standing here proves that we are getting better. We all have out triggers and moments, but we have fought through a lot of hell. Now look at us, a strong team." He smiled cheerfully and shared his happiness with the rest of his team. The next bit really needed a booster, since it only got darker. He sat down in front of the team and smiled to them all. They all stared back, each one with a different type of stare. Ruby had a smile on her face and a hopeful glaze in her Silver eyes that the story would get better. Blake held a sad, but understanding look showing that she too had gone through some past problems. Yang's stare hold no change to her usual one, except there was a certain redness to her pupils and finally, Weiss. Weiss was sat with her arms crossed and stared not at Coral, but at the floor. She seemed totally out of it. It was only when Coral continued to talk did she snap back into reality.

"The story only gets sadder from here. Have hope though, because it does get better at the end. Just right now, the point of the story is where my depression resurfaced. I'm ok now, see, I'm the happiest I could ever be now. Back then though, it was one of my lowest lows. My father was dead and the memories of my childhood was all I could remember. I had no real friends in that town, no one who understood me. I was alone, staring out my bedroom window and watching the next generation run on past, having fun and laughing. It was just like when I was a kid, locked up in my room with nothing more except me, myself and I to talk too. It was a lonely world once again and that lead me deeper and deeper into a messy mind. My body began to become thinner as I was restricting myself from eating much. My skin became covered with more scars, my sadness consuming me. I had no one to save me this time, no thought to hold the movements of permanently destroying my skin. That's what I thought for a long time, but something held me back from fully ending it. What that was I could never tell? Now I know, since it's what finally got me out of my house. I remembered what my father told me once when I was younger and that was 'Life is dark and sad sometimes, sometimes it can be in shambles. But, as long as you can still smile and keep yourself and others happy. Then good will sometimes come.' It was confusing to me at the time since he said it when I was only 5, but it all makes sense now that I'm older. Anyway, with that memory in my mind, I got out of my room and explored the outside world. Firstly, I talked to the townspeople, then I started earning more money. After I finally had enough to buy food, I set off on a journey. A journey to help others in need. I had fallen into the deepest, darkest pits of my own mind and it was in no way a good place to be. I knew that others could fall to the place too and I didn't want that to happen. So leads into how I met our fabulous leader, Luna."

An exhale from the one who told the story, Coral, escaped his lips. He looked around the room, first at Team RWBY and then at Team LILC. Their faces were all showing the same thing. They were all trying to find the right emotion, either sad or happiness. The story had been depressing the whole way through, but ended on a happy and inspiring note. They all didn't know how to react. Finally, one person spoke, it was Yang. She questioned, treading carefully with her words. "I don't believe we've got an answer yet to how you helped Luna Lancastro?" This caught Coral's attention, she was completely right about that. He had gotten lost in his own tale that he forgot that part. His hand nervously rubbed the back of his tanned and thin neck, showing how nervous he was. "O-oh. Yeah. Right. That's what I can say now." Worded with a stumble and a flustered face, he spoke. This was the next part of the story. The true reason he even said his tale in the first place. Now, was how he helped Luna.

"I had been travelling for a few days when I came across Luna's town. It was in shambles and decayed bodies laid around. It was gruesome to say the least. At the time, I was not used to what the Grimm were capable of. So, the food that contained in my body was regurgitated back up. Even with the town destroyed, I still had hope for some of the buildings. Mainly one building kept my hope high to find materials in and that was a large castle at the back of the village. It watched over the houses. 'Whoever lived there must have been some type of royal', was what I thought and I was right too. With my heart set on finding something in this village, I began the small trek towards the palace. Not once did the thought of any survivors cross my mind as I mindlessly stepped into the wrecked building through a large, antique door. The air within the house of royalty was cold and lifeless, paintings of the family that once lived their covered the now ripped wallpaper. Each step I took upon the creaking floorboards painted a story in my mind and as I tip-toed up the stairs and sneaked down the hallways, more of the story was told. It finally was revealed to me what the picture was painting as I opened another door of the architecture, stepping inside. There, in the middle of the room, sat a young woman. Her hair was a short and wavy silver colour and she wore a torn up dress. Her back was turned to me, me being unsure if this person was even a person. She looked like a doll as she was inhumanly still, the idea of her even breathing was uncertain. As I slowly closed the door, she turned her head, her deep blue eye staring at me. She had a sword in front of her that only now I saw. Anyone would have been scared to approach, but the look in her eyes showed that she was just scared and alone. It was the same look I had, so I knew what it meant. It meant I had to save her. She had survived a year by herself, but not anymore. I did a brave move and whisked her off of her feet. I brought light into her life and now look where she is."

Yang's head cocked to the side, a confused expression on her face. She looked around, seeing the others were confused too. Being the confident one she was, she raised her hand slightly and asked about her confusion. "You just swept her off of her feet?" She got a simple nod from the sweet salmon. She continued, "No description, no heart to heart? Nothing else you going to give us?" Her face showed a sign of disbelief. Coral fell silent for a moment and then smiled once more, nodding again. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing. That story is for another time. I don't want you to know my personal love affairs and anyway, it's already pretty late. We all need the rest because we should leave bright and early tomorrow." He explained, standing up and helping each member of RWBY up. His hands were soft and warm, creating a calm aura for each person he helped up. Coral then proceeded to lead each member to a comfier place to rest. "You kids deserve a better rest than us. No why don't you get that rest and we'll continue the stories tomorrow?" That was the last thing Coral, or any of his team said, before turning away and chatting among themselves. Blake couldn't let it go just like that though, she needed one more question answered. She walked over to Coral and stood their till he noticed her. She smiled softly and quietly spoke, asking one final question. "How did Miss Lancastro survive a whole year? She would have died." Coral grinned and started up "it's because I had transported magical foo-" He became muffled by a pale hand and Luna spoke. "I already knew a bit about fighting. So, I taught myself more. How to fight, hunt and build." She nodded to Blake as to say that that's the answer and watched the happy Faunus walk off. Team LILC returned to their small conversation.

Even though two stories of some of their pasts had been spoken about, there were still so many questions to ask. No one knew how to ask them though since anything could set off something in any of the upperclassmen's minds. It was hectic, but the tales were only part of it. They still hadn't faced reality yet and it was soon to hit them right where it hurts.

That night, reality took form. Once all were asleep, the young Faunus cat escaped. No trace left of her and the one man that saw her run, wasn't the type to speak out. Lucifer, he was soon to be a target of the tales.


	3. Missing Members and Furious Fights

**The only checking done was my partner and I on word so please excuse if there's any mistakes. Once again, I will force her to get an account. Also thanks to Emma for sleeping whilst we uploaded this, add her on Discord at KaMi#2712.**

**Chapter 3: Missing Members and Furious Fights.**

As morning started to form, members of both teams started to wake, only to be greeted by a missing girl and a shady looking guy sat on the log. "Whe..Where's Blake?!" Screamed Ruby, desperate to know where her teammate had left to. However, the only answer she received was a slight shrug from Lucifer and that was it. After that, the remaining members of Team RWBY ran in separate directions, desperate to find the missing Faunus. Luckily for them, Luna and Coral had left to help them. "You do know where she went, don't you?" Iris asked Lucifer with a cocky look on her face. Lucifer still showed no reaction to what he was accused of and eventually, Iris dropped the case. "I suggest helping or deal with everyone questioning you." Demanded Iris, with an annoyed look on her face as if to say he had no choice. With that, Iris took off to help look for the lost girl. Lucifer searched his surrounding area, even though he knew what had happened, just to prove he helped.

Hours had passed and still no sign of Blake so the members of both teams had met back at the campfire. To Lucifer's surprise, the snobby, white haired girl had not returned with them. He shot a look at Iris to ask without speaking but only to get a death stare back. Lucifer sighed and stood up from his resting place. "Where's the Ice Queen?" He asked, surprising most since they had finally heard him talk, the voice coming from him was expected. It was deep with a slight rasp to it, but nothing extreme. He would have seemed rather sexy if not seeming like he was demanding Weiss' whereabouts more than asking.

Lucifer stood with his arms across his chest and slouched down, ending his formal position. This finally gave the two sisters of Team RWBY a chance to have a proper look at Lucifer. Due to the wind, his medium length hair was flowing perfectly in time with the wind and making no mistake at that. That was until he took his black hair, which fades into the darkest shade of red, and tied it back into a short ponytail to keep it out of his face. As well, Lucifer had a long piece of hair which landed in front of his left eye, causing him to have to brush it out of his sight constantly. Lucifer had a smooth layer of tanned skin which covered his face, however it became paler as it reached his feet. His eyes were like a perfect almond shape with a very unique colour, the darkest shade of black you'll ever see. This often frightened people as it led them to connect Lucifer and the Grimm in more than one way. His body was fitter than most as he started to shape some muscles out. Some believe it's from his training but others believe it's natural. Who knows? To add to his larger body, Lucifer was also really tall and was believed to be around 6"4 in height. Like how?! He would often use his height to his advantage in battle or he would tease Iris due to their height differences. His clothes, however, were unique in their own way but not enough for him to stand out in a large crowd. Lucifer, like Luna, wore a white top which was worn out to the max as it was full of holes and stains from how long he's worn it. He had dark grey jeans on, once again full of holes from how worn out they had and a belt with pockets for any necessary items he may have. Around his neck, Lucifer had a long black scarf which was almost long enough to pass as a cape and that was coloured black to match his devil theme.

Lucifer had received no answer from anyone, causing him to let out a heavy sigh. He looked towards Iris but he still received nothing. "So one girl is missing and what about the other?!" Lucifer demanded, showing his anger through the tone of his voice. Iris had noticed and took her place by his side, holding him in her arms in an attempt to calm Lucifer down. The two connected eye connect and a faint red tone started to twinkle in Iris' face. "May we know your tale?" Asked Ruby, curious about the hidden member of Team LILC. Lucifer broke his connection with Iris to face Ruby, all whilst a frown appeared on his face. Lucifer was a very private person and even his own team didn't know everything about him. All except Iris of course as those two had a connection no one else understood. Lucifer's hand started to shake from the fear of being judged by two kids who he barely knew. "No, you cannot." And with that, Lucifer walked away from the campfire in attempt to be alone. Iris wasn't about to give up on him that quickly, so she followed him through the forest and finally caught up.

Iris' petite and soft hand connected with Lucifer's shaky and scared hand. She pulled him in close and pulled his shirt down for him to make eye contact with her. "I know this is hard, it's hard for all of us. However, we need to work through things Lucifer. Not just that, but those kids deserve to know more about the world." She explained, her voice strong and calm. Iris knew how to hide her fear, sadness, especially from Lucifer. He always had a way of knowing, but respected that sometimes people don't want to talk about their feelings. He wished she'd leave his case though, he didn't want to tell two absolute strangers his life story. Lucifer was calmer around Iris, but it didn't mean he would suck up to her. "Iris, I can't do it." Black eyes stared deeper into the light blue eyes of a hidden woman, showing their trust and bond. It was hard for anyone to even look at Lucifer's eyes for one second without becoming scared, but Iris loved those black eyes. Not only that, but she loved more of Lucifer too. Enough care was shown towards him that she could even hug him, which is what she did. She embraced him tightly and planned out for Lucifer. "You start the story, I'll help you say the parts you can't say. I've got your back, I always have, always will." Her body naturally fell into Lucifer's, their opposite physiques complimenting each other. Iris was small whilst Lucifer was tall. It worked all as an opposite attracts situation. Which in this case, it sure did. Iris was egotistical, Lucifer on the other hand didn't brag about himself. In fact he barely bragged at all, or asked questions or even said anything. The only time he seemed to actually say something, it would be shown by shouting or growling. With Iris, he was sweeter, yes he taunted her for her height, but he did it in his own flirty way. Yes, flirty. Remember, opposites attract. Well these two attracted in a huge way. They released from the desperate and close hug, stepping away from each other. They kept to the side lines of the camp, talking through the last hours of the day. The team, except Lucifer, had spent most of it searching for Blake that there was not enough time to pack away the limited camping stuff and leave for another place. Now, it was a silent evening where Lucifer and Iris would talk.

Meanwhile at the camp, it seemed to be only two members from each team. Ruby and Yang from Team RWBY and Coral and Luna from Team LILC. The sky once again fell dark and there was no sign of when Lucifer and Iris would come back. "You guys need to get some sleep, we'll keep guard." Suggested Luna, keeping everyone's health in mind. The two sisters nodded and rested in their sleeping bags. Luna sat down on one of the fallen logs as she relived the memories of the Fall of Beacon. Luckily for her, Coral came and claimed a place next to Luna all in hope to rest her nerves "You should be getting some sleep." He mentioned to Luna, showing his care through the tone of his voice. They both connected eye contact and Luna gave Coral a slight smile. And with that, she cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder before she fell into her long needed sleep. _Guess I'm guarding on my own. _Thought Coral but showing no emotion of it bothering him. Coral had known Luna the longest and felt like he understood her the most, after all he had seen the state she was in when he first found her. "Good night Luna." And with that, he lifted Luna in his arms and carried her into her sleeping bag to try and make her sleep more comfortable. Coral picked his sniper up off the ground and started to scan the area for missing members or unwanted guests. Eventually, he spotted Iris and Lucifer entering their safe zone and once again Coral felt at ease. "Just get some rest guys, I'm on guard tonight." Coral called out to the pair, praying he didn't wake anyone else up. Iris and Lucifer took their place in their own sleeping bags and rested like the rest of the members.

As morning began to take shape, Luna was the first to wake up and was immediately greeted by an exhausted Coral. She quickly jumped up and walked to where he was standing. Somehow, he managed to sleep standing up and the sight pained Luna as he spent his night on guard. After checking if he was in fact asleep, Luna helped him sleepwalk to his bed so he could actually get a proper sleep. Once done, Luna spotted a deer in the distance and started to hunt it in order for the teams to finally have some food. The hunt was quick and easy as it was only one deer and Luna started to rip out all the edible parts to start cooking. One by one, everyone started to wake from the smell floating around their noses and with that, Luna started plating up portions for everyone but herself. No one seemed to notice expect from Coral. "And where's your food Miss Luna?" He questioned, putting on a fancy accent to try and bring Luna a smile. She let out a quiet giggle and she playfully pushed Coral away. "There wasn't enough." Luna started, even though Coral knew that was false. Instead of becoming angry, Coral ripped a piece of meat off of his _plate_ and brought it towards Luna's mouth, at first she refused but that was until she noticed that a Coral wouldn't let it go. After breakfast, the two sisters tried to lighten the mood with jokes and games but Team LILC is a hard team to impress. Lucifer was off to the side, scanning the area whilst Iris was on the log closest to him to check he was doing okay. Coral and Luna were paying the most attention to the sisters and often shared a laugh to make everyone feel better. All seemed to be too easy and the path started to show more difficulties than ever imagined. Out of nowhere, Iris picked up her staff and gathered herself into her fighting position. All remaining members turned to face her, not knowing what to expect. "Iris..?" Questioned Luna but she had no time to form an actual question as she had been cut off by Iris leaping into the air. All eyes turned up as Iris started to fight a Beowolf on the mountain. Lucifer reacted the most as all of Team LILC knew that Iris wasn't the best fighter to ever step foot on the planet. He soon leapt into the air to help his teammate as all he heard was grunts and sighs coming from above. Whilst in the air, Lucifer started sorting his weapon out so it was ready to fight, he caused it to take the form of a sword as he stepped foot on the mountain. He saw Iris struggling to defend herself, causing Lucifer to lung forward and throw his sword towards the Grimm which caused it to fade to dust. Iris then ran up to Lucifer and pulled him in for a tight embrace to show how thankful she was. The huntsmen and huntresses all gathered together by the campfire to discuss their plan of what to do next.

They had it, the plan for their next moves. They had finally figured it out, after much discussion and a small argument between Lucifer and Iris, they finally had it. The plan was for them to stick to the trees and try to not attack any Grimm unless extremely necessary. It would mean a safe and quick journey out of here and to the next village. Each remaining member of team RWBY and the whole of team LILC were prepared for this. They spent the last moments training and left at exactly noon, when the sun shone the brightest and was held in the centre of the sky. It was a cloudless day today and not much could have put the group down. Yes, Weiss and Blake were gone and no one really knew where they went, and Beacon had not long been destroyed and Pyrrha lost her life, so did Penny… okay other than all the bad stuff, the good part was they weren't all alone? Though, the atmosphere with Lucifer at the minute made them all a bit standoff-y. The walk was a long one, it was full of silence as there was nothing to talk about. Luna was in front keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests. They soon reached an opening to a forest but instead of being calm, everyone was on guard. Stood before them was a pack of Beowolves, which was confusing to all as no humans seemed to be around. That was until a figure started walking towards to members. "Well hello old friends." The huntsmen and huntresses were frozen still, no sign of movement whatsoever. "And hello again Lucifer, long time no see." The two sisters looked towards Lucifer out of disgust or shock, who knows? Lucifer let out a growl and Iris immediately comforted him.

The voice was now becoming more familiar as it teased each person that stood there. The voice was obviously a woman's, but a raspy one at that. It was as if she not long got her voice back. Even with the unknown breaking and destruction to her voice, anyone who had heard her before would know who the woman was. She was the thief of the Fall Maiden's power, her flames contorted Beacon. Her weapon shot through the heart of a warrior. This woman was the villain behind so much of their torture, Cinder Fall. The short black hair, that was once long, covered her eye. Just popping from around the hair was the signs of scarring. It wasn't just the heroes that had been hurt in the attack, but the enemies were damaged too. Cinder spoke again, her eyes glowing a harsh golden. "Lucifer, I would have respected you so much if you had actually fulfilled your part of the plan. If only you weren't a traitor. If only you weren't so selfish you ruined everything for us. Not only that, but now you walk alongside… that." Each word caused her voice to grow in dynamics, the brokenness of her vocal chords comic through. Cinder was furious with the situation. She wouldn't mind it if it was just Lucifer, but no, the one huntress who could end the scheme for good also stood with them. The little red Ruby was beside him, her grey eyes filled with anger and sadness. To Cinder, they were eyes that screamed revenge. They wanted revenge for what Cinder did, but that revenge would not happen now.

Cinder took short and proud steps towards Lucifer, ignoring the others. She hated Ruby, hated all of them. In a way, she feared them too, but that wouldn't stop her from getting her own revenge. Lucifer betrayed her once before, now it was time for payback. Her arm straightened out perfectly and her hand opened slightly as if she was holding something. Then, with a scorching flame surrounding it, a blade was summoned. It looked exactly like the one that pierced an angel at the fall of beacon. It was all too familiar to Ruby, the weapon and the memories. Out of aggression she ran at Cinder, pulling her scythe from behind her. She was stopped by another weapon falling in front of her. This weapon belonged to none other than Lucifer. The mysterious man's hand gripped the staff part of his weapon harshly, his breathing rigged and heavy. If this was a cartoon, obvious smoke would be coming out his ears. His face grew redder by the minute, his eyebrows burrowing inward. "I should have…" Lucifer began and halted himself. Forgetting the words that escaped through his gritted teeth, he charged at Cinder. His weapon rose quickly, slicing back down soon after. Cinder wasn't down yet though, as she had dodged his attack with a simple flip. The hunters fighting style had obviously changed, now controlled by all his emotions mashed into one. Lucifer dashed towards Cinder, a beast-like glare in his eyes. His hand tensed around the handle of his scythe as he lunged into another attack, Cinder laughing at how pathetic it seemed. His arms grew limp, this attack going even worse than the first one.


	4. The Guarded Grimm

**Thanks to rasfruitin for no help whatsoever other than his jokes. Make sure to read his fanfictions as he has a major shipppp. _Good job buddy. _ Still waiting for my partners account but we're getting there. **

**Chapter 4: The Guarded Grimm. **

Just after noon it was and the sun rays were shining down upon the battle that commenced. Six huntsmen/huntresses stood fighting against one villain. Well, five watched from the side lines, begging that this fight would go well. Whereas the last person was within the fight itself. Lucifer Romero grasped at his scythe, his hands starting to hurt from how hard he gripped them. His last attack had failed worse than the first, giving him a numb left hand. His enemy was none other than the new Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall. She had been injured recently in battle, but she was still as strong if not stronger than before. Her hand slammed into Lucifer's arm as he mindlessly attacked, sending a harsh heat through it. That's what's numbed his arm. Now, she was obviously beating him. Her Grimm hand sent a strong ball of fire at Lucifer, sending him flying back. She approached him with quick, but steady heeled steps and grabbed his neck, gripping it tightly. "Have you told your little _friends _yet who, _what _you really are?" Cinder's tone was vile and teasing, questioning Lucifer as if he had been caught for murder. Her hands grew tighter around his neck until a sudden hit from a staff attracted her attention. She stared at the short woman that had just attempted to attack her and snarled, grabbing the other end of the staff and throwing her away with it.

Iris, the woman that was thrown, rolled across the ground once she landed and pushed herself up slightly. A wince escaped her clenched jaw as she looked up at Lucifer, trying to fight back tears. This was the last straw. Lucifer had lost it, he stared into Iris' shaking eyes and lost it. His body shifted slightly, part of him becoming the monster they all so feared. A Grimm. His attack was fast, but in no way planned out. Lucifer charged and leapt, landing upon Cinder and pushing her to the floor. He snarled and growled like a wild dog, all human-like sense leaving him. He dug a hand of protruding claws into Cinder's stomach and smiled as a wretched scream came from the woman below. At the same time, Iris was bringing all her energy together to manage to crawl all the way to Lucifer in hopes to stop his madness. He would have killed her, if not for the tight embrace of a familiar figure. The realisation hit him as he pulled the claw out of Cinder, turning to the person who had saved him from losing even more control. It was of course Iris, protecting him in her own way. She didn't need to fight, Iris just needed to be there. She was his trigger, but also his saving light.

Their hug stopped the battle, the short and life threatening few minutes that had just gone on had ended. Vanished, as if nothing ever happened and just like that battle, Cinder was gone too. No one would have thought anything happened, except they did. They saw what happened. It wasn't just with Lucifer and Cinder, but with Iris too. The main focus was obviously the two fighters, but Yang had noticed something else. One thing that they all noticed, was that Lucifer had changed into part of something else. A monster, a Grimm or maybe something else entirely. All they knew was that they were now afraid. Completely and utterly afraid of him. Iris however, was not. She didn't care about him being… whatever he was. That wasn't the thing Yang had caught on to. The thing she saw was about Iris skin. She had noticed it before, but just thought it was blush since it commonly happens, from what she saw, when Iris was with Lucifer and blushing. It was now more obvious than before. The marking on her skin that looked at first like slightly bigger freckles or birthmarks seemed to change colour. So far, only seen to be pink or red. Right now, they were red, but turning a sort of blue colour. It wasn't an obvious one, unless you were paying so much detail to it as Yang was. Even more questions added onto the list and she wanted to make her point first, but she was interrupted by Coral. A big reminder, this was Lucifer's own team mate. "Lui..." Which seemed to be a nickname Coral called Lucifer. "What just happened? What did you just become?" His voice was shaky, but he tried to hold his fear back. Coral knew this was his friend, his teammate. So he held back his fear and waited for an answer as he walked over, holding Luna's arm for comfort. Ruby and Yang followed them, Yang being braver than Ruby. Ruby had dealt with half Grimm in the past and that never ended well. That Grimm after all was Cinder, the monster who stole power and lives. So how Ruby could not be scared of Lucifer when he seemed to be the same creature as Cinder confused everyone.

"Lucifer... Can we know everything now?" Asked Coral all whilst his fragile body was shaking and shivering. Luna was the first to notice his body's reaction and took his hand in hers to help calm his nerves. Lucifer sighed and headed towards the group, still with his Grimm side showing. Without thinking, Iris ran up to Lucifer to help bring him back to his normal state as the Grimm side to him had an impact on Lucifer's thoughts. He turned to Iris to see what he should do and unsurprisingly, Iris places her hand in his and gave him a slight nod. That was all he needed to regain control of his body. "Before I start, you need to understand that I never wished for this. I had no choice in this and neither did my parents." With just that, sympathy could already be felt but it was different to the sympathy felt towards Luna and Coral. The sympathy towards Lucifer also had a hint of sadness and fear as no one knew what to expect for Lucifer and Iris. The intro was finally told, everyone started setting up camp in the opening as they knew this was going to be a long story.

"I was only a child. A harmless, young toddler to be honest. Naive as can be but I still had a great time. Until this night of course. It was the first night in many that I stayed away from my parents, I was starting to not always need them near me but if I knew the consequences I would've never left them. The clock had just hit midnight and I was knocked out for good when the people decided to come. There was two, a woman with dark grey hair and a man who you could fool for a doctor. As they opened the door, I started to wake up and I immediately looked at the door scared as can be. My little eyes were shot as wide as could be as I had never seen these people before in my life. Even after they introduced themselves, I was shaking faster than before. 'I am Arthur Watts and this is my partner, Cinder Fall.' And that's all I remember from that night. They must have knocked me out or something because the next thing I remember was waking up inside of a tank full of water without the ability to move. The tank was designed to keep us asleep but I had always been a special child. I scanned the surroundings that I could see in front of me and I noticed all the black hearts which were kept in cases in front of each tank. My eyes continued searching as I was unaware of the big mistake I had made. The watcher of the tanks, Tyrian, had noticed I was awake and he did something to the tank. I have no clue what but whatever he did caused me to be knocked out once again. But when I woke up this time, I was laid on an operation bed with a stitch across my heart area. My worst nightmare had come true and I had become part Grimm."

Everyone but Iris was in shock. Ruby and Yang were hearing this for the first time, and hearing something you thought was impossible is pretty shocking, Luna and Coral were finally getting the full details. Even though they were Team LILC, Lucifer was always a private person and didn't just share his information because he felt like it. He never wanted to let people know of his past, but they all wanted to know and he had Iris to help him. Speaking of Iris- she cuddled up to Lucifer and clenched his cold, tanned hands- letting him know that he always had her. The pair had no idea about how the others would react, which is why they raised each other's spirit in their own way. As Lucifer looked into the distance, Iris caught sight of his zoned outlook and scanned the reactions of the others. She did this until she and Luna had caught eye contact. Luna's healthy eye had gone dull from the fact that her trusted team mate is a part of the group that killed her parents. Tears started forming in her eyes, the memory of that awful night resurfacing in her mind. She could even look at Lucifer anymore, couldn't hear him speak. She quickly gathered herself and stepped backwards, creating distance between her and Lucifer, just a little bit. "Excuse me." Was all she decided to say, her voice filled with emptiness. Knowing the betrayal he had brought, Lucifer thought it was best to not bother his leader as he knew why she was upset. "Luna!" Iris bellowed, worrying about her best friend. She picked herself up, ready to chase after Luna until she felt someone hold her back. _Lucifer. _She thought in her mind and thought against Lucifer's grip as she tried to hide the annoyance from her face. Iris was never one to be annoyed at someone (unless they insulted Faunus) so the fact that she was, gave a surprise to the boys. Lucifer pulled her back down to the log, embracing her hand emotively, he continued his story as if nothing happened. In the back of his mind, he knew it was all falling apart.

"After I had made a full recovery, I was forced to work for Salem but it wasn't as bad as you'd think. She took care of me, more than the others, and I was her most trusted allies. Because of that, Salem sent me on a mission that she knew the others would mess up. She requested me to join Beacon, find out anything about Ozpin possible and help her gain information to end it all. My age also helped me get into the academy even easier. With nowhere else to go, I agreed. Beacon was nothing like I had imagined and I actually really enjoyed being there. Ozpin had no idea of what my past held and who I was working for. So, I was treated as a normal student, no one suspected anything. Until I joined a team, that team being LILC. I was treated as if I was like them, with kindness, and I hadn't prepared for this. According to Salem, I "Wasn't supposed to make friends as everyone was cold and horrible" but they were the complete opposites. As the months passed, I started to forget about my mission and why I was sent there until I received a visit from Tyrian. It was also on the night when Luna had her accident."

And with that last sentence, Lucifer dragged himself to the closest tree and started taking his anger out on it. He eventually came back from his emotions when Iris yanked him away from the tree before it fell on him. Lucifer turned around to see the reactions and unsurprisingly, they were what he expected. Until he looked again anyway. Coral, Iris and the two sisters had crowded around him, all trying to see if Lucifer was okay. It caused Lucifer to feel a shiver going all through his body as he noticed his leader was nowhere to be seen. Luna was a very strong huntress, better than some trained ones, but she was very fragile in her emotional state. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when you knew Luna, she had been through so much. "Where's Lancastro?" Asked Lucifer with a determined hint to his voice, not about to leave their leader alone any longer. He usually referred to Luna by her last name as he thought it sounded cool and unique. With that question, everyone's heads spun around and the area was being scanned by the two sisters. "Why aren't you guys searching?!" Questioned Yang as Luna's teammates should be more concerned. The three members of Team LILC turned to face each other and let a smirk form in their faces. Iris stepped into an empty spot and as her eyes closed, sparks of white and light blue flew around her which indicated that she had activated her semblance. The two sisters froze in awe as Iris continued using her semblance. "She's just a little to the left. " Iris informed the group, shortly followed by a bunch a sighs and smiles. Coral started to jog to Luna's location until he was stopped by a heap in his jacket. "Let me talk to her please? I need to explain myself." Begged Lucifer as he noticed that he was the reason Luna left. With a nod of the head, Lucifer set off and didn't turn around.


End file.
